


Godzilla vs Zilla Junior

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Category: Godzilla (1998), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: Final Wars (2004), Godzilla: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Destruction, Gen, Kaiju, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: Godzilla was destroying all the monsters that the villainous Xilian Race threw at, so what if...instead of sending out Zilla against the king of the monsters, he sent out Zilla Jnr to take on the saviour of the planet? Who will win in this much more evenly matched battle?





	Godzilla vs Zilla Junior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Toho and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

_We knew the world would not be the same. Few people laughed, few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita. Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and to impress him takes on his multi-armed form and says, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." I suppose we all thought that, one way or another..._

_(J. Robert Oppenheimer, 'Father of the Atomic Bomb')_

* * *

The sheer power of the beast was enough to cause shockwaves off the coast of Sydney. Waves blasted against the land, as the buildings close-by shook and cracked under the force of Godzilla's approach. The hundred foot tall monster would not stop as he watched the Gotengo hovercraft fly on above him. He did not understand fully why the man-controlled machine would follow and assist him in his many fights against the other Kaiju that plagued the world, all he cared about was the thrill of the fights.

He was a sheer force of nature, and the power to cause complete destruction against anything that stood in his way or anyone that threatened him was a blessing to the beast. All he knew is that the humans were leading him to other monsters for him to battle, as well as to combat this alien invasion by creatures called the Xilian's. Either way, he would fight. For days now across the world he has demolished every opponent he has come across, not a single one has given him a proper challenge…as of now.

From high in the sky, watching down from a single command ship was the Xilian Regulator. He looked below towards the bays of Sydney, eyes fixated on Godzilla approaching closer. He never imagined that the Earth Defence Force would be foolish enough to use Godzilla, arguably the most powerful monster, against their army of mind-controlled Kaiju. He didn't know whether to belittle the humans or commend them for this risky tactic.

At this current moment though, his mind was purely focused on riding Godzilla from life, then he could admire the creature's power once Earth was under the Xilian's control. A sly smirk grew on his face, anticipation building inside of him. ''Godzilla?'' He murmured quietly and sarcastically. ''Alright then let me see what you're made of!''

Towards his left was another Xilian officer, standing by a control panel. ''We have the Kaiju codenamed _'Zilla'_ ready and standing by for transportation!''

The Xilian Regulator thought for a moment…Zilla? He remembered studying that particular Kaiju from the databanks before. Eerily similar to Godzilla in many ways, and yet so different in others. True, Zilla could be a formidable weapon against the armies of the world; however, the monster had never been up against anything quite like the true Godzilla's scale. ''Wait!'' The Regulator held out a hand towards the officer, gesturing for him to stop what he was doing.

''Sir?'' The officer froze, not sure of what his commander's intentions were.

Remembering all that he had studied about Earth's mightiest monster's, the Regulator now knew for sure that Zilla wouldn't be the best option to send against the beast below them. ''No that tuna-head won't be up to match!'' He said in a spiteful tone; his posture tense at first, until he seemed to relax more as an idea formed in his thoughts. ''Doesn't the creature have a child though?''

''Uh…'' The officer took a second to work on the consoles and bring up the data files; scanning through each piece of information faster than any Earth-made equipment, the officer had the answers he needed in seconds. ''Yes sir! And according to the data, the younger creature is far more durable and powerful biology in comparison. The Kaiju codenamed _'Zilla Junior'_ is at least ten-times stronger and faster…and we have it under our control.''

A confident grin formed on the Regulator's face. ''Send it…and let the real fight begin!''

Godzilla was now on the shores, with each step he laid on the ground, the Earth itself seemed to shake and the sounds of his approach echoed throughout the city. Thankfully, the city had been evacuated fully after previous monster attacks, and so there were no worries of casualties as Godzilla marched his way towards the centre of the city, arriving closer to the Xilian ship above.

Before he could get too close though, the ship was soon clouded in a thick blue light. Large electrical surges running around the whole ship, before the light and electrical surges gathered under one spot on the underbelly of the ship. From there, a huge flash of light blasted down from the ship into the heart of Sydney.

Godzilla continued to stomp his way through the buildings, towards the beam of light, before a shape seemed to form from inside. A bipedal, reptilian-like body with a mass size that almost rivalled Godzilla's. The creature crawled out from the beam of light on all four's, the light coming from the transportation beam reflected onto the creature…revealing Zilla Junior.

The alien-controlled monster roared furiously at the approaching Earth-defender. Zilla J may have been a protector of the world and humans before, but now, he was under the Xilian's command to do as they pleased.

Godzilla was almost taken back by this new creature that seemed to resemble him closely, even the roar sounded identical. That flash of hesitation though was thrown to the side as he roared back with the same level of ferocity.

Neither monster would be intimidating the other; this would have to be a fight to the death to settle the score.

Zilla J made the first move, charging towards Godzilla at top speed, closing him down almost instantly. Godzilla responded by getting ready to charge up his energy blast, the spikes on his back flashed signalling he was powering up to fire. Zilla J noticed the similarity between that and the way he would charge up his own heat breath. Figuring what that could mean, Zilla J shifted his weight to the side just as a full-blast of energy erupted from Godzilla's mouth, just missing the giant lizard as it shot past.

Using all its strength, Zilla J tackled Godzilla hard, pushing him right into one of the tall buildings close-by. As the behemoth of a dinosaur fell to the ground, Zilla J slashed and clawed with a fury, drawing blood from Godzilla and leaving large gashes and cuts across his body. But it would take more than that to stop Godzilla.

The beast from the east grabbed Zilla J around the throat, not letting go as he struggled under Godzilla's grip. Before he could counter-attack, Godzilla slammed Zilla J's face into the streets below. The force was strong enough to send the cars that still lay on the street flying everywhere, and the pavement beneath his feet to crumble and break…however, this proved to Zilla J's liken.

Trying to break free from Godzilla's mighty grip, Zilla J began to dig into the ground, forcing them both to sink. Godzilla tried to maintain his hold, but it was proving futile, and he would be buried underground before he could pull Zilla J back up, so he reluctantly let go as Zilla J disappeared beneath.

Not wanting to lose him, Godzilla powered up another energy blast and fired it into the ground around him. Buildings toppled and collapsed as Godzilla's energy blast caved the nearly half the city in an attempt to flush Zilla J out from hiding. Eventually, the giant lizard did return to level ground, only without Godzilla noticing him. From behind, Zilla J leapt high into the air and attempted to tackle his opponent from behind.

**_BAAAM!_** Before he could make contact, Zilla J was knocked out of the sky by a mighty blow from Godzilla's tail. There was enough strength in the hit to send Zilla J flying through another building. The destruction and mayhem caused a large dust-cloud to fill the area, giving Zilla J another attempt to hide. Before he could though, Godzilla rushed towards Zilla J and barged into him with a tremendous force, knocking the creature right off his feet.

As Zilla J lay on the ground, trying to pick himself back up; Godzilla walked over towards him, fist clenched ready to strike. Suddenly, Zilla J's spikes on his back lit up in a green aura, before a storm of fire erupted from his mouth and engulfed Godzilla fully.

Although the heat wasn't too much for Godzilla to handle, it was far too difficult for him to see what was going on. With his foe on the backfoot, Zilla J tried to take this chance to strike while he could, stopping his heat breath and swinging his tail at Godzilla. This prove ineffective though, as once Godzilla wasn't covered with fire, he saw Zilla J's attempt at a strike and grabbed hold of his tail.

With his incredible strength and power, Godzilla managed to lift Zilla J off of his feet and toss him hard into the ground once more. There was a building to the right of him, just about managing to stay up in a vertical position. Wanting to use that, Godzilla went to the side and pushed it forcefully, waiting for it to land on top of the giant lizard. Seeing what was about to happen, Zilla J used his quick reflexes to jump on his feet and leap out of the way, just as the remains of the building crashed to the ground.

Once again thanks to a sleeker body and quicker reflexes, Zilla J turned around and leapt at Godzilla, this time landing on his target. Clinging onto Godzilla for dear life, Zilla J then proceeded to bite down hard on his challenger's shoulder, drawing more blood from the wound as his sharp teeth dug deeper into the Kaiju's skin. The king of the monsters roared in pain and he tried to shake or push him off, but that was no easy task.

He knew that if he didn't shrug Zilla J off soon, his whole shoulder would be ripped off. Then something came to mind, and hopefully, for him, it would work. Instead of trying to get Zilla J off, Godzilla wrapped his arms around the lizard's body, tightening his grip so that he couldn't break free. Zilla J was now hopelessly waiting for Godzilla's next move, as he was immobile now with the impossible strength of Godzilla's grip keeping him locked down.

Letting his heavy body-weight take control, Godzilla leaned back until he was no longer balanced and fell backwards. Lifting his grip on Zilla J just enough so that the lizard's body would fling higher. In a move that even a wrestling champ would be proud of, Godzilla fell onto his back while slamming Zilla J once again back down onto ground, taking more of the impact and releasing Godzilla from his jaw.

This didn't seem to do much to either of them though, as immediately they were back on their feet, staring each other down, and with more bellowing roars…ready to continue this incredible brawl.

The battle itself seemed to last for hours; everything in the universe had stopped what they were doing to turn and watch this fight to end all fights.

While Godzilla was easily the stronger of the two in terms of brute force and durability, and his powerful energy blasts certainly could cause serious damage against anything. Zilla J could use his quick reflexes and speed, as well as smaller and thinner body, to avoid most of Godzilla's assaults. Striking quick blows and trying to wear his opponent down slowly.

Despite the obvious strength vs. speed match, there was one thing that both monsters seemed to be on equal terms with…the will to keep fighting. No matter how hard one would hit, or how quick the other would strike, both would just keep getting back up to continue this battle of the best. Gone were the thoughts of anything else that concerned either of them, all that mattered was here and now.

The people of the planet could feel the trembles and force of the battle from all corners of the world. Even the other monsters, aliens and Kaiju that still remained knew that the fight that was going on now was something special.

The Xilian Regulator watched on from his ship above. A part of him was thrilled to be watching a battle of this magnitude, and that Zilla J was doing his job at keeping Godzilla at bay, but maybe it wasn't just Zilla J doing his job? Something about the way the giant lizard was fighting and kept pushing on made the Regulator think…was Zilla J still fighting because he commanded it? Or because Zilla J's pride was coming forth?

As he was deep in thought, they were realised in the worst possible way. ''Sir!'' His officer called out from behind the control console. ''Something is going wrong! We're losing control of the Kaiju!''

''That's impossible!'' The Regulator replied, the command in his voice sounding shakier by the second. ''Look at it right now! It's fighting against Godzilla for us!''

The officer looked back, wide-eyed in fright. ''It's not fighting for us…it's fighting for itself!''

There was no time for the Regulator to respond as the control console that the officer stood behind started let off small sparks from each of the screens.

Back down on the battlefield, Zilla J slashed at Godzilla across the face, leaving deep cuts over his eye. Godzilla reeled back in pain for a split second and then threw a hard punch right into Zilla J's jaw. **_BAAM!_** Sending him flying backwards and skidding across the ground. Leaving a large crater track in his wake.

This time, it took considerably longer for both monsters to stand straight again. The wounds and scars across their bodies were starting to bring them down, as they grew tired and the strength was starting to leave their bodies. However, neither was ready to be the first to back down. So, almost as if in unison thought, they were going to finish this duel with one final strike.

As Godzilla stormed his way towards Zilla J, and the smaller monster restored to charging head first like a raging bull, both their back-spikes lit up in their respective auras, powering up for the final blow. Godzilla's jaw was dripping with blue nuclear-powered energy, while heat and fire ignited in a great blaze between Zilla J's teeth.

The two were now on top of one another, as they unleashed their final attacks against one another. The energy blast and fire breath colliding together, combusting before…

**_BOOM! BOOM!_ **

All of Sydney immersed in a fiery blaze, unlike anything the world has ever seen, dwarfing any atomic bomb mankind could have made. The force of the explosion was so great, that the radioactive flames rose into the heavens and even came close to hitting the Xilian ship.

The aliens reacted quickly though and managed to evade any of the blasts that radiated from the explosion.

Despite their lucky escape, the Xilian Regulator wasn't ready to stick around and wait to see what had happened. ''Get us out of here.'' He commanded. Bitter and feeling defeated; he didn't have to look down to know that Godzilla would still be alive. The Earthlings and its monsters have this peculiar nature that the alien hated, that kept them going to always fight for their freedom…stubbornness he believes it's called.

As the Xilian ship turned and flew away into the distance. A dust cloud had covered everything, making it impossible to see what was going on from the outside.

Within the dust cloud; a battered a wounded Godzilla slowly rose to his feet. His body bloody and broken, something he was used to by now. Heavy breaths as he watched and waited to see what had happened with Zilla J. As the dust settled, he looked on to see where Zilla J once stood, was now a large hole that seemed to go deep underground.

At first, he believed this would be another surprise attack, but he couldn't feel any movement beneath his feet. Whatever that creature was, it was long gone by now. Godzilla looked up to the sky and saw that the strange ship in the sky that belongs to the aliens was gone as well. And wherever that would go, so would other monsters ready to fight.

Without even allowing time for his wounds to heal, Godzilla started on his journey to his next destination, wherever the next challenge lie. Although some part of him knew he might not get another challenge quite like the one he just had. True it wasn't his most violent or even life-threatening battle yet, but something about his look-alike foe made him want to keep fighting.

Maybe when this final war between the aliens was over, and he had taken care of their monster pawns, he could find Zilla Junior again and challenge him to another battle. It had been so long since he had a battle this spectacular, and he wished it would never end.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
